Brotherhood of the Damned
is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-third episode of the series. Plot FAMILY IS WHO YOU FIGHT FOR -- Armed with more power than ever, Finn creates an elaborate spell that allows him to take the upper hand and trap his brothers Klaus and Elijah. Realizing that Kol is also in trouble, Davina has no choice but to team up with the Originals to help. After the deadly events in the previous episode, Marcel must try to calm his volatile pack of suffering vampires, while remembering his days as a soldier during World War I when his leadership skills were equally brought to the test. Finally, Hayley finds herself conflicted when she learns that she and Jackson must participate in extreme and unconventional rituals prior to their wedding, which will put them both in a dangerous position. Cami also appears. Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Yohance Myles as Joe Dalton (flashback) *''Unknown Baby Actress'' as Hope Mikaelson Uncredited *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (body; archive footage) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore (body; archive footage) Guest Cast *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas Trivia *Antagonist: Finn. * Finn creates a representation spell to trap Klaus, Elijah and Kol in the Astral Plane where he can prevent them from harming him and where he can confront them on his own terms. To represent them, Finn uses several representations of his siblings: Klaus as the wolf, Elijah as the noble stag, Kol as the fox, and himself as the boar. * Finn had devised the boundary spell on the compound to break at nightfall during a New Orleans celebration. The hungry vampires would then attack the humans, breaking the rule about not feeding on the locals and revealing their existence to the world. Finn wanted this to be the end of the vampire community in New Orleans. * Marcel's past during the First World War is shown during which time he took over leadership of his regiment and turned them into his first vampires, allowing them to survive an attack by the Germans. **Marcel joined the Harlem Hellfighters, the 369th Regiment, in New York in 1916, and trained with them until the US entered the First World War in 1917. With the Hellfighters, Marcel fought the war until it was over in November of 1918. * Elijah succeeds in breaking Finn's spell when he reveals that he had killed Tatia to Klaus, something that he had feared doing for years. Klaus, despite being angry, forgives Elijah. As the representations of Klaus and Elijah such as Finn imagined them are flawed (Klaus being capable of forgiveness and Elijah being less noble than he claimed), the spell breaks. * Finn created the spell because he suspected that Klaus and Elijah were keeping a secret and that it was for this secret that they were fighting. Determined to discover what it is after his representation spell fails, Finn captures Marcel and his vampires. * Marcel succesfully leads his vampires through the celebrations back to his house where they feed on his bloodbags. Continuity *Marcel's military service during WWI was first referenced in the flashbacks to 1919 in Season One's Dance Back from the Grave. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode (of The Originals) to be written by Kyle Arrington. **This is also the second episode to be directed by Sylvain White, the first one being A Closer Walk With Thee. Cultural References *Elijah mentions , the father of psychoanalysis. Quotes Extended Promo :Gia: "Is that a werewolf bite?" :Marcel: "We cannot fall apart now." :Klaus: "I will get you out of that house,whatever it takes." :Finn: "I want you to know how it feels to be powerless." :Gia: "We need to feed." :Kol to Marcel: "We're not gonna get out of here." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x11 Promo - Brotherhood of the Damned HD The Originals 2x11 Extended Promo - Brotherhood of the Damned HD The Originals - Brotherhood of the Damned Clip The Originals 2x11 Sneak Peek 2 "Brotherhood of the Damned" The Originals 2x11 - Producers' preview Pictures |-|Promotional= BoD01.JPG BoD02.JPG BoD03.JPG The-originals-03.jpg The-originals-01 612x381.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-02.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-03.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-05.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-06.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-07.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-08.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-09.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-10.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-11.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-12.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-13.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-14.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-15.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-16.jpg S020A-126-ORG-110-17.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals211-0018Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0024Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0040Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0047Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0054.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0056Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0067Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0075Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0116KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0117Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0131Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0134Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0144JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0146Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0147JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0160Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0176MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0183Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0198Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0199Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0209JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0216Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0224Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0230Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0239Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0271MarcelJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0305Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0331Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0335.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0337Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0341Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0343JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0346Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0356KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0402Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0417Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0456Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0464Klaus-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0491ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0508Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0509Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0627Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0631ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0643Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0645JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0658Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0664MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0668Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0672JoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0681Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0685Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0707Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0763HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0782Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0816Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0818Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0820Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0822Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0835Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0838CamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0852Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0903Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0920ElijahKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0965Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0968Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0981JosjGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0984Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0985Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1001Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1004Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1035Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1036Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1041.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1043MarcelJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1057Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1059.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1063Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1123Klaus-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1126Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1132Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1134Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1143MarcelJoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1151JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1205Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1211Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1229.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1234Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1250Klausdavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1253Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1309Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1320Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1321Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1364KalebJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1366Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1367Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1376Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1380Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1408HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1425HayleyJacksonMary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1450Mary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1485Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1496Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1509KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1635Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1640Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1684Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1690HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1702Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1724HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1728Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1733Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1745Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1749Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1776Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1785Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1791Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1793Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1869JoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1887JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1895MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1907Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1988Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2016Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2063Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2119KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2124Cami-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2125Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2126ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2128Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2138Davina-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2143Klaus-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2146Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2151MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2163Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2166Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2173Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2180Joe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2214.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2219Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2227.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2237MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2240Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2247KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2250Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2253Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2257Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2277Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2283Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2308MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2316Marcel-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2319Gia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2327MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2361Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2363CamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2370ElijahCamiHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2386Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2398Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2415KlausAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2433Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2444Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2454Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2456Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2474Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2479.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2481Klaus.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= The-originals-02.jpg A7E1aGVIXpg.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters